Advice To Someone Dear To Me
by Lindsey Ann
Summary: Neville is given a diary to read from Filch. Filch says somethings in it will help Neville, but in return Neville has to find the real person who was supposed to see it.


Advice To Someone Dear To Me  
By Lindsey Ann  


Author Notes: So begins another Harry Potter fic of mine using the dreaded, you guessed it "So and so gets a diary and reads it!" plot with a major twist, I swear by my hardcover copy of Harry Potter and The Goblet Of Fire. 

--- 

Neville Longbottom, now in his seventh year, walked nervously to Filch's office. What had he done? Did he leave the passwords out to enter Gryffindor's room? He prayed not. He didn't want to have to clean the trophies again in the Trophy Room. 

Draco Malfoy, a cruel Slytherin, walked by him, jeering at him, "What now, Longbottom? Got so scared you wet yourself and have to tell Filch so he can clean it up?" Draco never was nice to Neville. Heck, Draco was never nice to anyone, even to his own Slytherins. What had Draco's mother teach him, the meaner you are to someone the better they like you? 

"Shut up, Draco, shut up." He didn't see why Draco thought less of Neville. Neville had finally gotten rid of all his baby fat and began to remember stuff better, except he was still a squib, and he knew he would always be one. 

When Neville entered Filch's office, Filch stared at him and handed him a old looking, roughish diary with the words 'Vita, Aster, and Anima' written in gold ink. But what exactly did that mean? Was it French? Italian? Really, really, old English? Latin? 'I'll ask Hermione, she's smart.' Neville thought. As he opened the book, he saw pages that had faded, the ink still visible though, in an extremely neat and beautiful cursive handwriting, that slanted towards the right. It had to be a girl's diary. 

Filch started to talk,"Neville, this diary has some things you could learn from. But, its not meant for you. Darn, I don't know who its meant for. So, after you finish reading it, you have to find the right owner." It was a command. A very stern command, Neville didn't know what to think and before he could say something, Filch left. 

"So, I have to find the owner for this while reading it?" Somehow Neville didn't like the idea of looking into someone's personal thoughts, but felt compelled to. He sighed. 

Well, someone from Hogwarts wrote it, Neville thought to himself as he walked to his room. And someone here at Hogwarts needs it, why else would I end up with it? 

When he got to his room. He sat down on his bed, and began to read. __

October 2 

Diary, have you ever wondered how the sorting hat determines where a person gets sorted? Can the Sorting Hat really see what's best for you? And if so, could he have powers in divination, did that mean one of the Greats that established Hogwarts had that power? I wonder which one did, if my thinking is right. It probably isn't. All of my classes except Divination are going badly, can't pay attention in History, and I do believe I am the first Slytherin who can't properly do a potion. Its embarrassing. 

Tell me about it, Neville thought. After all he was a squib. And the only class he could do well was Herbology. But to have something in common with a Slytherin? How could that be? He quickly continued, maybe she Slytherin on accident. __

Today, Diary, I swear I saw Tom smile at me. He's in my year, and I swear, that even though we've been good friends for such a long time, that he finally be noticing me. I hope so, I've liked him since day one. I can see it now, a house full of kids, three girls and three boys. Of course one would be named, Anna, I have always held that name dear. 

Neville paused, hoping the girl didn't talk about matters of the heart. It was still a so-so topic with him. He did like girls, but still didn't plan for the future. But all girls were like that giggling madly and always talking about who they were going to marry. He couldn't tell why. What's in the future is in the future, no sense talking about it. 

_I can see my name with Tom's name..Of course, I still keep my surname and just add his. Ceres Potter-Riddle. But enough about that diary, on to more interesting things. I swear that today, I had another premonition. I do believe I have the gift of the inner eye. It was of me, finally getting a potion right, highly unlikely but when potions class came around - I got a potion right, all on my own! Professor Trelawny was right - I do have the gift. Now if only I could see my future. _

Which comes to the next thing, we're having a Halloween Ball this year, I wonder if Tom will ask me. Maybe I'll get a premonition on it? I hope so! 

Neville stopped and reread the girl's name many, many times. "Ceres Potter?" He arched up an eyebrow. Could she be related to Harry? Maybe very distantly, but if she was alive, Harry could live with her than those wretched muggles. He wouldn't say anything till he knew for sure. There were no entries for an entire week. Must have forgotten, Neville thought. He easily forgot things, so he could easily, very easily relate to this girl. Except for the Slytherin part. She seemed to sweet to be in Slytherin. How could anyone so nice be in such an awful house? She deserved to be in Gryffindor. Yes, indeed, she did. 

_October 9 _

Diary the worst imaginable has happened! Tom asked out a different girl, a girl I've despised since the beginning of time. And it hurts me too much to even think about that...I hope the girl he's going with rots and dies a painful death. 

Woah. This girl must've really, really liked this Tom guy. Who was he anyways? 

_I can't do anything, except hold back my tears. A Slytherin is never weak, a Slytherin never cries. Yet, why do I feel like I want to, diary? I mean, Tom, I thought he liked me, but he asked out my arch-rival! How can that be? Why do I care. I DON'T like Tom. _

Yes, you do, Neville answered to the diary. Yes, obviously this Tom guy was well liked by Ceres. But why? She seems too good for him. She should like a Gryffindor guy. 

_That wasn't the worst diary, Tom talked to me as if I was nothing. If this is a guy's way of saying, 'I like you,' like mama says it is, is very cruel and twisted. If I was a guy, I'd never, ever do a thing like that. _

Why...Why.....Why!? Why is Tom doing this to me? I thought we were best friends? No, if we were, he'd see I like him and he wouldn't have done that. 

What a creep. 

And I can get even, I'll ask out a Gryffindor, not any Gryffindor, but the very Gryffindor who Tom hates, then he'll. Oh yes, he'll see...He should of asked me! 

What was the point of going so crazy over a guy? Gosh, Ceres, was pretty jealous. Though if that had happened to Neville, he would have done the same. Except, he probably never have that happen. Oh well. 

Golly, I seem jealous and angry. Chill out. Its just Tom, still I'm going to give him a taste of his own medicine. I'm going to ask out Luke Anthony, head boy and in Gryffindor. I mean after all, how hard could it be? 

Intent to know what would happen, Neville flipped the next page. On it was a drawing with a small little paragraph underneath it. 

_I dreamt this. Scary, right? Words I can't understand, I mean I know the words, just don't get why they're used., otherwise I'd know them, but I wonder what it means....A sign that something going to happen that's for sure. _

The drawing was of an angel ascending upon a small figure, a girl, on it words like PROTECTION, GODRIC, HAPPENING, and DEATH. The drawing was excellently done, and sent a chill down his spine. What did it mean? 

_October 10 _

Well, I asked Luke out. He said yes and told me he had a crush on me since Year 2. That's like four years! And we never had talked before. Must be my dashingly good looks. Yep that's the reason. 

Tom is REALLY, really mad at me. Won't speak to me and has all of Slytherin yelling at me. I don't mind. I hope it teaches Tom that when he asked Mimi out that would be like me asking out his arch-rival. 

That's good. Hopefully she married this Luke Anthony. He sure sounded better than 'Tom.' 

But now the next question, what did the cover say? He didn't see Harry in his room - so that meant he was either with Hermione or Ron. Maybe there down in the common room studying? He did know that if he found Harry- he could possibly find Hermione. 

"No, Neviile, she's at the library, studying," Harry told him. Looking at the diary. "Whose diary is that?" 

"Uhm..My great-great-grandmum's. I never knew her so I'm reading this to learn more. " Neville quickly lied. 

But somehow Harry must have known that he was. Neville was a good liar at times, but Harry had always been able to tell the truth from some lie. Did Harry sense that in a way the writer of it was connected to him, if she really did share a relation to him. 

"Neville, I don't know Latin, but I can try at translating," Hermione said. It was the first thing she admitted to not being able to do. Hermione disappeared for a second and came with a big book. "Okay what's the first word?" 

"Vita." 

"Oh that makes sense. Vitamins help the body through life..." And without looking it up she automatically said, "Life." She checked even though she was sure, she was right. 

"Aster." This one she did look up and within a few moments said. 

"Heavenly body." 

"Last one - Anima." Hermione thought for a moment. 

"There's a connection with the words - life, probably about the person, body, relating to how she is physically..And that means Anima must mean soul cause she's telling her diary her emotions. " 

Neville managed a, "Thanks" and left. 

Eager to know more about Ceres. Eager to figure out why Filch thought it'd be useful to him. Because as of yet, it wasn't. Eager to know who it belonged to. 


End file.
